Cebu
General Information Hindu|culture = Filipino (Malay)|tech_group = Early Chinese (until 750) Chinese (since 750) |government = Autocracy|rank = Kingdom|capital = Sugbo (4478)|tag = CEB|development = Start: 6}} is a Hindu Filipino autocracy located in the Visayas area, Moluccas region, East Indies subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Third Crusade' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from uncolonized native land in 1200 the monarchy borders fellow Hindu countries ( west across the Visayan Sea), uncolonized native land east across the Visayan Sea and it is surrounded by the waters of the Visayan Sea (Philipine Sea are, North East Pacific region). will be annexed by Catholic on June 4, 1565 and will never appear on-map again for the rest of the timeline. See also: Spain, Philippines, Madyas, Tondo, Sulu, Lanao, Maguindanao, Butuan, Pangasinan, Maynila Decisions Form Malaya * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Culture Group is Malay ** Does not have government reform Steppe Nomad ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Country is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Owns province(s): Banten (624), Sukabumi (2410), Kendal (629), and Batavia (630) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Kalimantan, Sabah and Kutai *** Own Area(s): Malaya, Malacca, Aceh, Batak, Riau, Minangkabau and Lampung *** Own Area(s): Kalimantan, Sabah, Kutai, Aceh, Riau and Lampung * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Kutai, Sabah, Kalimantan, Aceh, Riau, Batak, Minangkabau, Lampung, Malaya and Malacca ** Gets 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Cebu Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability ** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Lumaya's Ambition: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Chola Legacy: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Protect Against the Magalos: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Pacify the Islands: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** 'The Place for Trading': *** +10.0% Embargo Efficiency *** +25.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Befriend the Europeans: *** +10.0% Institution Spread ** Expand the Capital: *** -10.0% Development Cost Category:Countries Category:Filipino countries Category:Malay countries Category:Hindu countries Category:Asian countries Category:Chinese (Tech) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:The Third Crusade Category:East Indies countries Category:Early Chinese (tech) Category:Autocracies Category:Present Day